


Lost in the Moment

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Happy Birthday Semi, Idol AU, Musician Semi Eita, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: He's in the studio, writing a new song, not realizing what day it is.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Lost in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole Twitter thread for idol group Shiratorizawa here https://twitter.com/tokikurp/status/1279174200956276750
> 
> This oneshot was inspired by SF9's Shine Together ♡

**[Twitter] CrownedEagle_Official has tagged you in a post!**

_20XX HAPPY SCORPIO DAY #SCORPIO #HappyBirthdayScorpio #ScorpioBirthday_

Semi sat on the couch with his guitar in hand, having locked himself up in a dimly lit studio room. Coffee stained papers laid across the small table in front of him, with the half full cup of coffee holding some of them down. Most of his group mates had left for the evening, but Semi decided to stay back to continue writing for their next album. 

“Da da da dadaaaa daaa.” Semi whispered to himself. He thought about that for a moment before grabbing his guitar pick to play the few accords he had just come up with. “Okay, that sounds good.” 

He picked up his pencil to jot the notes down quickly, not noticing his phone vibrating next to him.

**Message received from Wakatoshi:**

_Happy birthday Eita_

_When you’re done at the studio, please call me._

“Oh, that was good!” Semi exclaimed, stopping again to write down the notes he had just played. The notes he played weren’t what he was originally going for, but they fitted what he had envisioned better. 

“Let the song write itself, Eita.” He reminded himself. “That sounded so good! I can already feel it’s going to be a good one.”

He put his pencil down and started to play the song from the beginning until where he had reached so far. A smile formed on his face as he listened to the melody. 

He should probably play random notes during his writing sessions more often, maybe he’d experience this similar excitement again. 

**Message received from Reon**

_Happy birthday Eita!_

_Thank you for keeping me sane throughout all these years :-)_

_We’ll celebrate after you finish up at the studio!_

With his eyes closed, Semi hummed the song out loud. He could see it now, a future concert. It was dark after the VCRs had finished, the fans eagerly awaiting to see what would happen next. Slowly, a light shone on each member, the fans cheered as the “Crowned Eagle”’s returned to the stage.

Each member was sitting on a chair, everyone waiting for the music to start (Tendou sending a wink to a fan and yeah that fan had probably just fainted). The music began, a piano that made its way onto the stage and the pianist began to play. 

He could picture Shirabu starting the song, his eyes closed and slowly opening them as he was looking at their Swans. Either Reon or Ushijima could come in next, a deep voice could fit there. Then came in the whole group, all of them harmonizing perfectly together. 

**[Instagram] GuessMonster05 has tagged you in a post!**

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR PRETTY BOY, SONGWRITER OF THE YEAR FOR THREE YEARS IN A ROW, OUR STYLISTS GUINEA PIG FOR FUNKY HAIR COLORS, OUR GENIUS DESIGNER, OUR BOOKWORM, OUR COMPADRE, MY AMIGO AND MY (2nd) BESTEST FRIEND @Semi_Scorpio ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆_

_Happy birthday Eita! I am SO HAPPY TO CALL YOU ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! I don’t know where I would be without you, probably somewhere not as cool as I am now because you encouraged me to go into the direction I did (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ And I’d probably be in a lot of deep shit because you didn’t knock some damn sense into my head (。。 )ゝ_

_Eita, you’re like a brother to me. I can go to you for anything, when I’m having a low day, you stop what you’re doing and you check in on me (*^^*)♡ You even bring me ice cream on those days to make my day a little better. You celebrate all of my highs, like getting my first anime OST offer! I can still remember the way your face lit up when you heard the news \\(★ω★)/_

_I also couldn’t have asked for a better partner to be a part of a subunit with! I’ve learned so much more about songwriting through you. I feel like I could write a whole album now after working on our first mini together. But at the same time, I’d rather have a song written by you since you have a way with words. Something about the way you can string words together to make a beautiful song that can actually man a grown man, like Waka-kun, ball their eyes out. You’ve been songwriter of the year THREE TIMES FOR A REASON! Stop saying you’re an ok writer or I’ll fight you ヽ( `д´*)ノ_

_I could go on and on and on and on about how much you mean to me, but my show is about to start (・∀・)_

_Forever your favorite headache,_

_Satori ♡_

_PS!_

_GET OUT OF YOUR STUDIO SO WE CAN PARTY ｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )/_

(Above the message were pictures of Semi and Tendou throughout the years. From before their debut to their subunit announcement to just random pictures. It’d been known that Tendou and Semi have always had a close relationship and Tendou continued to show that to everyone.) 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Semi mumbled to himself, finishing playing through the guitar parts of the song while he sang the lyrics. “Yeah, that’ll work.”

He picked up the papers and just made some little notes on what he should change when recording the demo. Also adding where he should add the piano later, thinking the sound of the piano would work for the song. 

“Could violins work too?” He asked, using the pencil to tap his chin in thoughts. “I’ll have to ask Koshi.” He wrote a note at the top to remind himself to ask his cousin for a violin demo.

“I think it could. Maybe...maybe in the middle of the song? Either the middle or the end of the song. I think the piano is going to overpower it in the beginning...oh but maybe not.” Semi made a face as he questioned where the instrument could work best. 

“But what if I work on the demo first and then send it to Koshi. Have him add the violins and see if it could work...yeah that’ll do.”

He made a note to just text Koshi. 

**Message received from Reon**

_Hayato says happy birthday_

_We’re getting him *another* phone 🙃_

Semi put his guitar back into its case and moved towards the piano in his studio. He played a few notes of Blue Castle’s newest song, he couldn’t get it out of his head. It was a fun song that fit their style, but the middle of the song was his favorite part: Iwaizumi’s piano solo. That had come out of nowhere. This fun song to celebrate their anniversary with pictures of all the years and suddenly, this emotional piano part had sounded through the speakers and had had fans all over the world balling their eyes out.

Or at least, that’s what they said online. And to be honest, Semi didn’t blame them. It was a beautiful solo and part in the song, showcasing the emotion that they had gone through. Showing their highs and their lows, and how they’d always turn toward their fans for strength. 

And right now it was his warm up song for the piano. 

He pressed a few other keys, repeating some over and over again as he let the guitar play in his head. He stopped pressing the keys and waited until the song arrived to where the piano could come in.

**Message received from Shirabu**

_Happy birthday Semi-Senpai_

Semi could see it, he could picture the music video. He could see the setting, abandoned areas with objects that represented them. Semi could see himself in an abandoned building, the piano in the middle of the room. He was playing as the video flashed to everyone singing and looking as if they’re searching for something…

Or someone.

He can already hear the echoes from the piano from being played in an empty room. The sound of the music bouncing around, giving this eerily place life. Even if just for a few minutes. But he knew the fans wouldn’t hear this raw sound in the music video. He would have to make sure that the company would film that part of the music video, posting it later on in a vlog. 

The camera would be circling around him, showing as he’d get lost in playing the piano. His facial expressions would tell his part of the story, whatever that story would be. 

**[Instagram] Kawanish_Taichi has tagged you in a post**

_@Semi_Scorpio, happy birthday. Thanks for not getting mad at me when I rest my arms on your head lol unlike a certain someone who almost bit my arms off last time I did that #HappyBirthdayScorpio_

(Even though Kawanish was just a few inches taller than Semi, it wasn’t enough for him to comfortably rest his arms on Semi’s head. However, in the pictures above the message, showed that he still did that anyways. And Semi didn’t seem to mind in any of the pictures. But fans could guess who this certain person (that didn’t like it) was, as they also showed up in every single picture too.

It was no secret that person is Shirabu.)

Semi also pictured there being a maze that was made out of walls covered in vines and flowers, roses specifically. At some point in the music video, the members of Crowned Eagle would begin to look for each other, maybe towards the end. Like maybe everyone had found a different entrance and for whatever reason, they decided to go into the maze because maybe the answer they were searching for was in there. 

He could picture Ushijima rapping as he was running through the maze which then would turn into possibly hearing someone else, maybe Reon as he’d start his part. Ushijima turning around and following Reon’s voice, showing him calling out to the other rapper. But Reon couldn’t hear him, arriving at the climax of his part.

He could see Goshiki and Tendou growing desperate, searching for everyone. Wondering why they were in a maze, what it was all about. 

**[Instagram] ColorfulTen has tagged you in a post!**

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY @Semi_Scorpio SENPAI!!!!!_

_YOU’VE TAUGHT ME SO MUCH ABOUT SONG WRITING AND GAVE ME THE CONFIDENCE TO WRITE FOR MINE AND @ShirabuKen10 ‘s DEBUT SUBUNIT SONG!!! OR AT LEAST ONE OF THEM!! THANK YOU FOR CHEERING ME ON NO MATTER WHAT I DECIDE TO TRY OUT! IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU ENCOURAGING ME TO TAKE THAT AUDIENCE, I WOULDN’T HAVE BECOME AN ACTOR AND NOW I LOVE ACTING SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU DO FOR @CrownedEagle_Official FROM WRITING OUR AMAZING SONGS THAT OUR SWANS LOVE SO MUCH TO DESIGNING OUR CONCERT COSTUMES!_

There was a knock at the door, bringing Semi back to real life. He stopped playing the piano and turned, seeing Ushijima sticking his head into the studio. 

“Did you get lost in playing the piano again?” Ushijima asked with amusement lacing his voice. 

“...I might have.” Semi answered. “What’s up?”

“Did you forget what day it is, Eita?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No.”

“Then what day is it?” 

“...”

Ushijima chuckled and walked over, pressing a kiss on the top of the blond’s head. 

“Happy birthday, Eita.”

“...Shit I knew I forgot something!” Well that would make sense why he woke up to some packages at his doorstep. And he was so focused on getting to the studio to keep working on Crowned Eagles' next album. 

“Guess I did. My phone probably has a tone of- yeh there’s a lot of messages.” Semi picked his phone up to see many text messages and notifications that he had been tagged on social media posts. 

“Stop for the night and let’s go have dinner with the group and some friends.” Ushijima suggested. “I know your cousin is coming.”

Semi looked at the time, 7:49pm. “I guess I should. I’ve been here since eight thirty. Let me get my stuff together and we’ll go.” 

But just before he started to gather his stuff, he pecked Ushijima’s lips. 

“Thank you, ‘Toshi.”

“Of course, Eita.” Ushijima returned the kiss. “I knew you would be here after not answering any of our text messages.”

“But I need to tell you about the song I was just working on. I’ve even pictured the music video already.” Semi explained, putting his laptop into his bag.

“You can explain it to me while we’re on the way to the restaurant. And we better hurry, you know how Sugawara can get.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Semi rolled his eyes at the thought. Just before they walked out the door, Semi pulled Ushijima down and pressed his lips against his beloved’s lips again. “Thank you for reminding me it’s my damn birthday.”

“Of course. I had a feeling you would forget.”

“And you were right,” The blond smiled. “Come on, let’s go before Koshi actually drags me to dinner without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday SemiSemi ♡
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Because I don't update here as much, if you want to see what I'm up to (and maybe yell at me to work on something), follow me on my Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again soon.


End file.
